1. Field of the Invention
A two piece hinge for eyeglass frames that is detachably retained together by a screw that is captive in one of the hinge pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many hinges designed for eyeglasses to connect the temples to the lens frame. Eyeglass hinges are subjected to great abuse due to the concentration of bending forces at the hinge, as well as wear engendered by folding the temples about the hinge for storage of the eye glasses. Many of the hinges in use rely on a screw that is engaged in the top and bottom of one hinge half and in a central portion of the other hinge half. The screws are prone to loosen and fall out causing the temples to detach from the lens frame.
Example of hinge structure are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Waitt, 1,270,076; Ratti, 2,829,558; Vischer, 3,841,741; Gross, 3,403,958; Liautaud, 3,546,735; Miyamoto, 3,528,728 and Czudak, 2,947,024.
None of the prior art hinges discloses a captive screw structure for an eyeglass hinge as disclosed herein.
The hinge for eyeglass frames does not suffer from the problems of the prior art hinges and provides many positive advantages.